Tiempo perdido
by noway7
Summary: .:.Two Shot.:. Tanto tiempo reteniendonos... ¿porque esperar mas?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto en realidad es un regalo para mi madre HDLN

Espero que te guste ma =)

- ¡¡Hola familia!!- dijo mi amo Marco mas contento de lo normal.

- ¿Paso algo amo?- pregunto sirvientemente Renata.

- No, nada- contesto sonriendo. Eso no se lo creía ni el- ¿recordáis cuando Aro dijo algo relacionado con su hermana?- pregunto.

- Si- respondí- Didyme se llamaba no?

- Si, me casare con ella- dijo contento.

- ¡¿Que?!- gritemos Renata y yo a la vez- pero si se acaban de conocer- continuo ella.

- Fue amor a primera vista.

Renata y yo nos alejemos sin dar mas vueltas al asunto y, mientras ella iba a su cuarto, yo pensé en como seria la mujer que consiguió hacer tan feliz a Marco, un hombre, por lo general, mucho mas reservado que no nos hubiera contado eso ni en broma.

***

Hoy es el día de la boda de Marco con la hermana de Aro, Didyme, al fin conoceremos a la mujer que le robo el corazón a nuestro amo.

- Muchas gracias- oímos que decía una dulce voz. Mire de reojo a Renata y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta principal en la que estaba Demetri con una señorita a la que no llegue a ver la cara.

_ Demetri, Renata acercaros- nos llamo- os quiero presentar a Didyme, mi esposa, nos acabamos de casar- dijo orgulloso mirándola con verdadera adoración.

Cuando cambie la mirada de el a su esposa me quede anonadado. ¿Como podía ser tan hermosa?

Pero no era su hermosura lo que me llamaba, sino ese sentimiento que acababa de aparecer en mi corazón y que me hacia saber, con total exactitud, que si me apartaba de esa mujer sufriría mas que si cien neófitos se echaran encima mío a la vez.

Ella me miro y por un momento pude ver en sus ojos confusión, atado a otro sentimiento que no supe identificar por mas que lo intente.

- Demetri- me susurro Renata haciéndome salir de mi burbuja.

Cuando me di cuenta me había quedado transpuesto mirando a la hermosa Didyme.

Con paso rápido salí de allí dirección a mi cuarto.

**Fin**

Leed la segunda parte si queréis enteraros de cómo sigue =).


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ahora esta sera la segunda parte jaja no creo que traiga mas aunque tal vez le haga una mas =D

Espero os guste.

- ¿Como decírselo? Didyme estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez del brazo de Marco.

- ¿Porque no? Esa es una buena forma de decírmelo- dijo su voz a mis espaldas.

- Di-Didyme- tartamudee. Genial estoy delante de la mujer a la que amo y no tengo otra cosa que hacer que tartamudear.

- Demetri… nunca te dije por miedo a que Marco hiciera algo… indebido. Pero estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi ese día al lado de Renata.

Sin decir mas la acerque a mi y le bese. No era nada tierno sino salvaje, con fiereza pero algo que nunca había sentido con ninguna vampiresa que hubiera conocido… amor.

El deseo por otras se extirpo en el mismo momento en el que conocí a Didyme, la mujer que toda mi vida humana y vampirica había estado esperando.

- Didyme te quiero- le cogi las manos- después de esto no podré mantener las distancias contigo.- dije angustiado.

- Quiero a Marco pero lo que tengo contigo es mas fuerte que eso- dijo mi amada.

Volví a coger sus manos y hable.

- Didyme escapémonos juntos, no tenemos porque soportar lo que no queremos.

- Yo… ¿que dirá mi hermano? Se enfadara conmigo si me voy- dijo triste.

- Didyme deja de pensar por una vez en ellos y piensa en mi misma. ¡En tu felicidad!- le abrí los ojos.

Sonrío y cogio mi mano.

- Emprendamos nuestra nueva vida, juntos, sin nadie que se cruce por nuestro camino.

Mientras nos disponíamos a emprender la marcha escuchemos una voz.

- ¿A donde se supone que vais vosotros dos?- pregunto Renata, mi gran y única amiga aquí dentro.

- ¿Porque preguntas si ya lo sabes? Nos vamos a escapar de Aro y Marco.

- ¿Tendré que decir algo si me preguntan?- pregunto.

Iba a negar pero Didyme se me adelanto.

- Si, diles la verdad, merecen saberla- me apretó mas fuerte la mano- cuídate Renata y cuida de mi hermano por favor.

- Claro que lo hare- se sonrieron- ahora iros antes de que se den cuenta- nos insto.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste Renata, nos tendremos que ver fuera de aquí- hice gestos con las manos que las hicieron reír a las dos- puff… vámonos.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas y cuando se calmaron y nos volvimos a despedir por quinta vez ya salimos de esa especie de castillo de estilo medieval.

- Empezaremos una nueva vida, juntos- me miro a los ojos y sonrío.

- Juntos- repetí.

**Fin**


End file.
